Due to a rapid increase of base stations for mobile communication, concerns about electromagnetic fields radiated from a base station have greatly increased.
As a result, in order to protect people from a latent risk which may occur by being exposed to electromagnetic fields radiated from the base station, International Commission on Non-Ionizing Radiation Protection (ICNIRP) proposes basic restrictions and reference levels and recommends taking a whole-body average in the case of evaluating a human body exposure amount in a far field. As a result, Korea has also established a standard for protecting the human body based on the recommendations of the ICNIRP.